Basic Instincts
by thatlanngirl
Summary: The strangest things can happen when Jade gets a hold of spell books, like morphing into half animal beings. After she leaves to get them fixed up, what happens when Dave and John stay behind? Dave/John. Mature.


**Short Story – Dave/John – Basic Instincts**

"That should be it!"

The delightful chime in Jade's voice sounded promising enough, but John couldn't help the nagging voice in his head telling him that this was a bad idea. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. Under normal circumstances, he would trust Jade with his life. But this poorly made circle drawn with light green chalk on the wood flooring hardly looked spell worthy. The lines running through it weren't even straight. The open books and loose papers scattered around didn't exactly help his doubts.

"What is it suppose to do?" John asked, finally looking over at Jade. She was peering at the book in her hands, bright green eyes scanning over the pages with a small smile planted on her face. Those large, round glasses and black dress she donned at least made her appear witch worthy. Things were a tag more convincing that way.

"It's going to make cute animals! I'm not sure which kinds, the book doesn't say, but I bet they're the cutest thing ever."

"What if these cute things like the taste of human flesh?" The question came from behind John. He peered back, his blue eyes catching Dave leaned against the wall, sunglasses on, arms crossed, and just a tiny frown on his face.

"Then I wouldn't be doing this, silly!" John glanced over at Jade again before looking back at the poor excuse for a circle. Alright, maybe she didn't know what she was doing, but she wouldn't get them into anything too dangerous. Right?

After a moment, he heard Jade mutter lightly. Her soft tone sounded like a low hum echoing through the room. Slowly, that green chalk began to glow. Small shards of light started dancing above the shining hue, ascending towards the ceiling. John watched, a smile growing on his face as small bits of glitter drifted above him. It was working. They could see little, furry creatures at any moment. Jade knew what she was doing after all.

Suddenly, a sharp bolt of pain coursed through his spine. John groaned and leaned forward, his hands reaching back as if he was trying to quell the ache. Seconds later, pain stabbed through his head, skin seemingly pulling from his scalp. A strangled cry left his lips as John cradled his head. Deep throbbing echoed through his skull and back, a searing heat resonating through his body. His buck teeth dug into his bottom lip. Whines escaped him as his knees began to weaken. His fingers tightened against his head, his mouth opening to let out another small cry. The pain, the heat, it was all too much. He couldn't take much more.

Then it all vanished. Just like that.

John gasped, his body trembling a little as he tried to steady himself. His heart pounded in his chest, echoing through his fingers and toes. He took several deep breaths, a few small moans mixing with those steadying gasps for air. Soon enough, he eased, opening his eyes to stare at the papers on the ground. Then he glanced up, catching that now dark green chalk outline etched into the wood paneling.

Slowly, John took a deep breath in and straightened up. As he moved, he felt something on his head drag against the wind. Believing it was merely out of place strands of hair, John exhaled and reached up to flatten the down the raven locks. But his fingers brushed against something else. Something fuzzy. His fingers stalled in the air for a moment before tightening around the mysterious object. No, objects. There were two things on the top of his head, identical in size and feel. After a moment he pulled on them, a sharp pain immediately coursing through his scalp. A loud squeak broke through his lips.

John's hands shot down to cover his mouth. What on earth was that? He never squeaked before. Why was he squeaking now? What was going on?

"Jade! What the fuck!" John nearly jumped out of his shoes at the sudden explosion of words. He jerked around, wide eyes locking on Dave. Immediately, John knew what the problem was. It wasn't the tense shoulders or furrowed brow, nor the near golden hair with strands out of place. No, it was the two triangular shapes sticking out of the top of his head. Ears. They were cat ears. The fur matched Dave's yellow hair tone, while the insides mirroring the light tan of his skin. A light jerk at Dave's waist caught his attention. John tore his eyes away from those for a moment to finally see the second problem. A yellow tail twitched near Dave's leg, yellow fur standing on end.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" John tore his eyes away from Dave to glance over at Jade. She really wasn't any better off than he was. Larger, black ears jutted from the top of her head, a black tail behind her brushing lightly against the papers on the floor. She was flipping through pages of the book in her hands, her green eyes misting behind those round lenses. "I'm sure there's a way to change us back."

"There better be. I don't want to be part shitty cat for the rest of my life." Part cat. Yes, Dave was part cat now. And Jade was part dog. Did this mean that John was part animal too? He needed a mirror. He needed to see. As Jade scurried out of the room, muttering something out needing to call Rose, John rushed out as well, immediately heading for the bathroom. Down the hall and threw the open doorway he went. Then he flicked on the light, turned to the full length mirror, and stared, eyes wide, mouth slackened.

Rabbit ears jutted out of his head, dipping a little at the tips. He reached up for them, fingers brushing against the black fur around the pink bits of flesh. Then something in the back of his shorts twitched. He squeaked and looked back, seeing a small lump in the tan fabric. Slowly, he pulled the material down just enough to reveal a black tuft of fur just above his ass. John gnawed on his bottom lip as he grabbed the back hem of his shirt and pulled it down in a feeble attempt to hide his newly grown tail. He didn't want this. He needed to talk with Jade. Now. With one last glance at the mirror, John turned to leave the room.

There was Dave, standing in the doorway.

John jumped back and squeaked, his hand coming up to hide that small noise that just escaped. Dave stepped into the room and stared at the mirror. His face didn't seem to change, but those tense shoulders and straight, overly fluffy tail gave him away. John swallowed lightly, fidgeting a bit as he lowered his hand away from his mouth.

"I'm sure Rose will know how to fix this." John tried to sound confident, but his words were far too soft. Dave just looked away, staring down the hall. John glanced back at the mirror, his eyes catching is rabbit ears a second time. "How long do you think this will last?"

"How should I know? Do I look like a wizard to you?" John shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the mirror. He could feel his body tremble a little as his long ears grazed his bangs. His hands clenched together, chest tightening up a little as his stomach churned uncomfortably. What if there was no way to reverse it? What if they were stuck like this forever? He wouldn't even be able to walk down the street without getting stared at. There's no way he could live any sort of normal life. He didn't want to be like this. He wanted to be plain, old, goofy John.

Suddenly, a pair of hands rested on his shoulders. John glancing up at Dave's face, that same stoic expression stretched across it. "Rose wouldn't have given her those things if there wasn't a way to change us back. If there isn't a way, we'll make one. Okay?" John nodded. Dave turned and walked out of the room. John stalled, taking one deep breath to calm his nerves before following the blond into the living room.

Jade stood in the center of the room, cell phone in hand, staring at the floor while her buck teeth nibbled against her bottom lip. That long, black tail was nearly tucked between her legs, those ears almost flattened against her skull. A familiar voice came through the speaker of the phone in an elegant, calm tone. "The transformations should only be temporary. Although the length of time would be hard to judge, I'm sure this will only last a few hours maximum."

"Well that's good at least." Jade said, her voice a little softer than normal. Her tail shifting, tip nearly brushing against the wood flooring.

"Might I suggest a spell that won't mutate your bodies next time. Perhaps a-"

"We're not doing any more magic shit in this house." John's eyes jerked over to Dave, who walked along the wall towards the large archway leading into the kitchen.

"But Dave." Jade was almost whining.

"No. Fuck that. If you want to do more of that crap, do it somewhere else." Then Dave disappeared into the other room. John stared at the archway for a moment before glancing back at Jade. She was still looking at the floor, that tail now back where it started.

"I think it would be best to leave the house until this wears off, Jade," Rose said, "I doubt that Dave will want to talk with you about any matters until he's returned to normal. Shall I come get you?"

"No, I'll walk. Let me just get some things."

"Will you allow me to talk with John?" Jade handed him the phone before making her way down the hall. John couldn't stand to see her slouched back and dragging feet, so he kept his eyes trained on the green and white phone.

"Hi Rose."

"Afternoon. How are you fairing?"

"I'll be alright," John said, "Just a little worried that I won't change back."

"I suspect that this spell's effects will not last long, but I will be working on a counter spell when Jade arrives. There's no reason to fear."

"Okay."

"Out of curiosity, may I ask what animals you all resemble?"

"Well, Jade is half dog, Dave is half cat, and I'm half rabbit."

"How interesting." Just a small bit of silence fell between them. "I believe that you make a cute rabbit, John. It's very suiting." A small squeak of surprise left John's mouth as his ears perked up. A pink blush warmed his face, his eyes widening a little. Rose chuckled on the other end of the line. "But it should not last too long. Just try and make the best of the situation until you return to normal. Jade's appearance will allow me to see how your transformation progresses, so there is no need to call." John let out a small sigh, tension draining from his shoulders. Rose was on the case. They'd be fine.

"Thanks Rose."

"It's no trouble." He could near those slow footsteps making their way down the hall. John peeked at Jade, frowning at those sagging shoulders and hung head. His eyes stayed trained on her this time, even as he spoke.

"Jade's back, so I can give the phone back to her."

"No, I will just wait for her arrival. Farewell John."

"Bye." There was a click on the other end. John handed Jade the phone.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," Jade whispered, messing the phone for a moment before pocketing it. She still wasn't looking at him, but John mustered up the best smile he could.

"It's fine. It's only temporary, right? We can return to normal sometime." Jade only nodded and headed for the front door, her tail swaying slightly with each step. "Shouldn't you get something to cover your ears and tail?"

"I'll just say it's a costume." Then she left the house, the front door swinging closed behind her. John stalled for a moment before stepping into the kitchen. Dave was leaning against the counter, his tail twitching against the wood as his hands rested against the white, tile top.

"Jade's gone."

"I know."

John glanced away for a moment before looking back at Dave. Those blond ears and flicking tail just looked too weird. He knew it was impolite to stare, but he wasn't really interested at politeness at the moment. It wasn't exactly normal circumstances here, so his staring was perfectly understandable. Surely Dave would forgive him just this once.

Soon, Dave pushed himself off of the counter and approached. John only watched as the blond walked up and reached out his hands, fingers brushing over John's newly grown ears. John smiled a bit before reaching up himself, one hand rubbing over that small cat ear. It flickered under his fingers.

"They're so small," John said, pulling his hand away. "You're so lucky."

"I'd be luckier if I didn't have them."

John's smile grew before he looked away, his eyes now catching that blond tail flicking just to his right. He reached for it, fingers nearly touching the yellow fur before the tail jerked away, tucking behind Dave's back before slipping to John's left. John leaned towards it, fingers moving to brush against it. The tail pulled away again, just before he could touch it. "Come on Dave, let me touch." He reached out for the tail again, only to miss it for the third time. John licked his lips and rushed for it this time, both hands outstretched, hoping to at least graze the golden fur.

Then a hand brushed against his own tail. Small tingles inched up John's spine as a small squeak slipped out. He turned abruptly, backing up towards the counter, hand lightly covering his mouth. After a few steps, he stopped and looked away, hand coming down as he cleared his throat. He could feel Dave's eyes on him, watching as he fidgeted, fingers picking at the fabric of his shorts.

Light footsteps echoed in the small space. John took a step back, his eyes flicking over to Dave as he approached. Another step back and John could feel the cold tile of the counter against his back. He took once glance over his shoulder at the white tile. Then Dave was leaned over him, hands brushing against his on the counter top. John's eyes froze on those black frames, blue hues widened just slightly. His pulse pounded in his ears, chest clenching, fingers drifting over the tile behind him. "Da-"

A pair of soft, pink lips touched John's and stopped his voice entirely.

His blue eyes widened, shoulders tensed, fingers gripped against the counter top. John's mind screamed for him to push Dave away. They were friends. Best friends, in fact. They shouldn't be kissing like this in the middle of the kitchen, or anywhere for that matter. But he couldn't move. No, he didn't want to move. Those lips were far to warm, their touch just gentle enough to make his lips tingle. He needed this. He just knew it. Slowly, his fingers loosened, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into the kiss. He sighed, his nose twitching ever-so-slightly. John could feel Dave's arms circle around his waist, fingers interlacing together at the center of his back. Shifting closer, he brought his own hands to Dave's elbows, thumbs running over the wrinkled fabric of his shirt. After a moment, their lips disconnected.

John opened his eyes and stared at those black frames. His tail beat once, the tip brushing against Dave's fingers lightly. Dave shifted against him, his face drifting towards his left to peer over his shoulder.

"Dave? What are you doing?" Dave didn't answer him. Instead, one of his hands drifted down and brushed against that raven tuft. John squeaked, eyes flying open as his hands squeezed Dave's elbows. As those fingers toyed with those small strands of hair, John's tail wiggled, back arched, eyes fluttered closed. Minute moans slipped out his mouth, echoing like music against the walls. Head dipped, brow resting against Dave's shoulder as his hands clenched against Dave's red sleeves.

Suddenly, something moist slipped against his human ear. John gasped, forehead lifting off Dave's shoulder a bit just before a set of teeth pressed against his ear lobe. A damp tongue dancing over the small bit of flesh in his mouth. John moaned, arms shifting up to wrap around Dave's shoulders. Heat stretched across his cheeks. That ear toying coupled with the tail petting caused his moans to grow louder. His back arched a little, arms tightening around those slender shoulders. "D-Dave!"

Dave's hands shifted down, tail abandon as fingers drifted over his ass. Seconds later, he was lifted off of the ground, nails digging into his flesh through the fabric of his shorts. John squeaked, arms tighting around Dave's shoulders. That mouth disconnected from his ear as he was placed on the counter. John opened his eyes, catching those black shades below him just for a moment before Dave moved in, mouth attacking his neck with nibbles and kisses. John moaned lightly, hands moving up to thread through Dave's hair. Dave's hands shifted against him, fingers slipping under his shirt, inching up his torso. John whined, tail twitching lightly as his own hands slipped through Dave's hair.

A light purr echoed through Dave's throat as he nuzzled against John's neck. As John continued to run his fingers through that blond hair, those purrs increased in volume. Dave's hands stalling against his skin. John glanced down and grinned before brushing his nose against those golden strands of hair, taking in the light scent of lavender and honey. He felt Dave's tail twitch against him, slowly slipping up his leg.

Then Dave's fingers sprang to life again, drifting down and latched onto the hem of John's shirt. The fabric was yanked up and over his head, his glasses nearly joined the fray as the shirt was tossed onto the floor.

Dave's mouth reconnected with his neck, rough kisses running over his skin. One of Dave's hands latched onto a nipple, pinching and flicking the small nub while the other returned to that tuft of fur at John's back, fingers running over and pulling at it far stronger than before. John moaned loudly, his little tail beating in Dave's hand as his own gripped those golden locks. Soon, those fingers on his nipple crept down, nails scraping lightly over his torso as they made a line straight for the button of John's seemingly shrinking shorts. That hand couldn't move fast enough as it unbuttoned the fabric, slid the zipper down, and yanked the fabric away, taking the boxers inside with them.

John whined as his bare ass contacted the cold counter space. Those little kisses and bites along his neck became more and more tantalizing. That hand on his tail moved a bit faster, a little rougher, eliciting moans intermingled with little squeaks and whines. He was losing himself in those touches. He wanted more. He needed more. His body ached for it.

Then Dave drifted away far too soon. John groaned, his hands refusing to let go. Once he heard the shuffling of fabric, John opened his eyes and saw Dave attempting to pull his shirt off. John let go immediately, his hands falling to the counter as he watched the tee shirt pull away. Despite his slim stature, Dave had quite a bit of muscle framed by taut, tanned skin only marred by the collection of freckles on his shoulders and upper chest. John didn't get a good look, however. His eyes fell to those pants as Dave pulled them off, revealing more than John ever expected to see of his best friend. There was a hint of a tan line, as his hips to lower thighs appeared whiter, seemingly framing his erect cock. John only looked away when Dave stepped towards him again, those tanned hands lingering over his own. Their lips connected again, but it only lasted a moment. Dave drifted away again and turned towards the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Dave didn't answer him. When the refrigerator door opened, cold air poured out, brushing against John's bare legs. He shivered, eyes never leaving Dave as the blond rummaged through the appliance and pulled something out. As the door swung closed, John tried to make out the small container in Dave's hand, but he couldn't get a good look.

Dave approached, arms quickly wrapping around John's waist before one of those arms slipped down, brushed over his tail, and tucked under his ass. With one pull, John was hoisted off the counter. He squeaked, arms jerking up and latched around Dave's shoulders. He was carried out of the room, his little tail flickered wildly as his fingers curled against Dave's skin. Whatever Dave took from the refrigerator, it was pressing against his hip, making his shiver lightly. Peering down, he expected to make out a label or at least the color, but Dave's hand blocked his view.

His focus turned back to the situation as Dave headed straight for the couch in the living room. He anticipated to be placed on the cushions. Instead, Dave kicked two of the three cushions onto the floor and shifted them to lean against the couch leg, stacked on top of each other. Then Dave shifted his arm, slowly lowering John to his feet. A light kiss grazed his forehead as John's feet touched the wood flooring. "Once I lie down, I want you to straddle me with your back facing me." John blinked, looked up at Dave's face before frowning lightly.

"Then how will we kiss?" Dave stared back at him for a moment before a smile curled onto his lips. John could hardly believe it. Sure, Dave smiled before, but not like this. Those pink lips tweaked up at the corners, just a little bit of white teeth showing below. There was just a small hint of a blush touching Dave's cheeks, bringing more color to that normally unreadable face. John's tail flickered as his fingers twitched a little on Dave's shoulders.

"Just trust me." A light kiss lingered over his lips before Dave slipped away, settling on the ground pretty quickly. John watched Dave shift against the wood, that blond tail slipping between his legs only to twitch and curl a little. After a few seconds, Dave looked up at him, arms reaching out. John bit his bottom lip lightly and moved, putting his hands on Dave's bent knees as he stepped on leg over the blond and lowered, hips soon grabbed by Dave's hands. He squeaked a little as his hips were pulled back. Hands staying on Dave's knees, he let the other pull his hips back, his knees inching back with the movements. Soon, one of those arms slipped forward, wrapping around his thighs. Then he heard a container pop open. John blinked and peered back over his right shoulder. He couldn't see anything. As he went to peek over his left, something cold slipped through his butt cheeks and smeared over the small hole.

John squeaked and jumped, his fingers tightening against Dave's knees. "What is that?" His voice nearly stuttered as he finally looked over his left. There was the small container from the refrigerator, lid off, sitting on the wood flooring.

"Butter." Then a slick finger pushed through that ring of muscle. John gasped, head jerking forward as his eyes squeezed shut. His fingers clenched against Dave's knees as the digit moved slowly inside him. Each little movement eased him. It wasn't so bad, really. Just odd. After a few little whines and a deep breath, John let his fingers relax on Dave's knees. Slowly, the digit pulled out. John opened his eyes and peered over his left shoulder again. After a second, two fingers slipped inside.

John gasped again, his fingers tightening on Dave's knees once more. He tried to lean forward, but the arm around his thighs tightened, keeping him in place. John groaned and closed his eyes again, his brow furrowing as his mouth slackened. Those fingers pumped in him slowly, spreading apart with each movement. John whined, his arms shaking a bit as his finger nails dug into Dave's skin. A tongue ran up one of his ass cheeks. John moaned, easing a little. Teeth lingered over that teeth, tugging softly on small sections of it while those fingers kept moving, pumping, stretching. Each little movement elicited small moans and whines from John's throat. His body eased a bit, arms still trembling a little as this continued. Then, slowly, the fingers pulled out, that arm around his thighs lifting away. "Alright, you can turn around now."

John hesitated for a moment before pressing into Dave's knees and lifting one leg over to meet the other. Shifting his hands to Dave's torso, he pulled the other leg over, facing Dave now, hands staying centered on that freckled chest, unsure of where to put them. Hands drifted up his thighs, resting on his hips before one pulled away, sliding between John's legs before disappearing from his sight. John fidgeted, watching Dave's arm for a moment before glancing up.

Dave's glasses her gone, those red irises staring back up at him. John hesitated a moment, mouth slacking as he just stared. That hand on his hip drifted away before those fingers grazed over his ear. John flinched slightly before his own glasses were removed. Dave blurred, those red hues now pooling with the white and black of his eyes. John frowned lightly, reaching for his frames as Dave set them aside. Then Dave's hand caught his, warm fingers brushing over his own. John glanced down at them for a moment before looking back at Dave's eyes. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. That same tingle from before lingered against his skin. John let his eyes flutter closed as Dave's hand slipped away from his, finger nails dragging along his side before settling on his hip again. Their lips pulled away, John letting his eyes open to take in those red hues up close. It only lasted a second. "Push down."

John blinked and leaned back, Dave's face blurring again. "Huh?"

"Your hips. Push them down." John blinked again before looking down. He hesitated a moment, fingers twitching on Dave's chest before, finally, he let his hips drop slowly. A second later, something poked at his butt hole. He gasped, jumping a little. The hand on his hip tightened, thumb rubbing over his skin. "Relax." John looked back up at Dave's face for a moment before closing his eyes. He descended, Dave's cock slipping into him, pushing through that ring of muscle. John groaned, clenching his eyes shut. Then Dave's other hand brushed against his hip, helping guide the way down. The higher that cock went into him, the more John fidgeted and whined, tiny squeaks escaping every now and then. Soon enough, he stopped, cock as deep as it would go. John shifted, attempting to get comfortable as Dave's hands ran over his sides. Blue eyes opened now, staring up at Dave's face. He could see the deep blush pool on his cheeks, nearly matched those red eyes. A tiny smile formed on those pink lips below him. "Ready?" John nodded, a small smile perking up his own lips.

With Dave's hands guiding him, John's hips started to move, that cock pumping in him. John whined at first, his ass aching slightly. His eyes closed, fingers tensing on Dave's chest as he kept moving, bobbing. Each up and down cycle loosened him, easing him to a faster pace. Those whines turned into moans, mixing with those now escaping Dave's mouth. His heart pounded, tail twitching in rhythm. Large ears bowed, tips brushing against his raven hair. Sweat formed on his brow, small drops slipping down his jaw line. Back arched, head tilted back, eye lids fluttering, John let his hips move faster. Pressure built in his cock, which bobbed in time with the motions. A desperate cry escaped him, a small bit of drool sliding down his lip. Nails dug into his hips, but his pace only quickened. Heat dripped from the tip of his cock, but the pressure intensified. Warmth stretched through his abs. His moans grew louder, hips moving faster, fingers gripped tighter. That pressure throbbed against his cock, heat spreading through him. A loud moan escaped his lips as he thrust once more, white spilling from his cock, landing without care. His hips moved twice more, under Dave's guidance before being lifted up. Warmth splattered against his ass, small beds of cum knotting in his tail. John whined and leaned forward, his butt still in the air as he rested his head on Dave's shoulder.

Slowly, John drifted down, tilting a little, letting his groin rest on Dave's hip. Dave's hands slipped around his waist, holding him close as they both took in deep breathes, attempting to regain their composure. Tension drained, muscles eased. Soon, John let out a sigh, nuzzling his head into the crook of Dave's neck. He wanted this moment to last forever. Lying here, pressing against Dave, sharing this small moment of content silence. He never thought such a thing was possible before.

Then a quake of pain shot through his spine. John groaned and shifted, biting his bottom lip as he tried to get comfortable. Throbbing started to echo through his skull, skin pulling against his bone. A small cry left his lips as his fingers tightened against Dave's skin. Nails dug into his own back, the small groans from Dave brushing against his ear. Soon, the pain passed. John let his body ease, eyes opening if only to check on the blond.

Blond hair blocked one of those red eyes from him, but the other caught his blue ones. They clashed for a moment before that red eye glanced up, looking at John's raven hair. "Your ears are gone." John blinked and peered up, as if that would help him see something at the top of his head. Instead, he caught those golden locks of hair, void of the cat ears once there. John smiled and caught that red eye again.

"So are yours."

"Good." John's smile grew before he lifted up and glanced over his shoulder. That black tuft of hair was gone, leaving the white cum that once stained it. Great. He was back to normal now. John sighed and settled back against Dave's chest, closing his eyes and letting his fingers slide to Dave's shoulders. They stayed for the moment, John listening to the light breaths Dave took. He sounded peaceful, at least. Then Dave jerked up, pushing him a little. "Shit."

John opened his eyes and looked up, watching Dave grab the container of butter and slap on the lid. "What's wrong?"

"If we're back to normal, then so is Jade. She'll probably be coming back here right now." John blinked, watching Dave pick up the glasses nearby. Jade was human again. And coming here. That didn't sound so bad. Wait. They're naked in the middle of the living room. If she saw this, she'd freak out.

"Crap!" John pushed himself off of Dave, climbing to his feet. His glasses were handed to him just before Dave rushed past him. John slipped the frames on before picking up the couch cushions and placing them back on the matching couch. Then he looked down on the floor. Good. It didn't look like any cum got on the floor.

Dave rushed back into the room, clothes gathered up in his arms. "Bathroom. Go." John ran to the bathroom, his bare feet clapping against the wood as he went. He turned in, flicked the light on, and immediately turned on the shower. Ignoring the temperature, John stepped inside. Ice cold water beat down on him, forcing a gasp from his mouth. He adjusted the temperature, warm beads soon taking his place. He heard the curtain open just as the water turned a suitable temperature. He peered over, his water covered glasses keeping him from seeing Dave clearly. The frames were lifted off his face, the blurry image of Dave's neutral stare now coming to life. He turned and set them on the counter. "You could at least take your glasses off."

"But I always shower with my glasses on." He saw Dave roll his eyes before stepping into the shower. The curtain closed behind him. John shifted enough for Dave to slip under the water, beads dripping down to clean that white cum from his body. John looked over his shoulder at the mess all over his back side. It was like someone through white paint all over his rear. Nibbling on his bottom lip, he started to turn, hoping Dave wouldn't be too grossed out.

Suddenly, a pair of hands latched onto his hips and pulled him back. John yelped and looked back just before his hips were let go. "Stay there." John could feel warm beads of water drip over his back. He glanced up, seeing the metal shower head just above his own. Then he glanced back at Dave, seeing him running soap through his hands. Then those lathered up hands slipped against his butt. John squirmed a little, his own hands reaching back and grabbing Dave's forearms. Fingers slid against his skin, trails of water pushing the suds away that rolled against him. John looked forward, his mind wandering a little as he stood under that beating water.

"Dave?" Dave hummed a single note behind him. John nibbled on his bottom lip, fingers tightening against Dave's wrists. "Can... can we do that again sometime?" There was silence, but Dave's fingers didn't stop moving.

"I should probably take you out to dinner first."

"We've eaten out together lots of times." Dave huffed behind him, hands drawing away. John let go and turned around, catching those red eyes staring at him. A small smile lingered on those lips. Then a set of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to that tan torso. Those lips met his own, tingles dancing over them. Dave ended the kiss, that neutral look returning to his face.

"Alright, fine, then I won't take you out to eat. I'll just pin you against the wall and fuck you so hard you won't be able to see straight." John's eyes widened, shoulders tensed, a red hue spreading across his cheeks.

"Dave!" Dave's chuckle rolled off the shower wall, sending light shivers up John's spine. Then his lips pressed against John's forehead for a second, arms drift away before opening the shower curtain.

"Dinner it is. Now hurry up before Jade gets here." Dave closed the curtain, leaving John to soak in the warm spray. He stood there for a moment, a smile creeping on his face before he stood under the water fully, letting his whole body take on the drops. He peered at his body, making sure each speck of white was gone from his flesh. Then just as he reached to turn the water off, Dave spoke. "Your clothes are on the counter."

"Okay, thanks Dave." He heard the bathroom door open and close. John stood under the water for a moment longer, letting his mind wander to the moment they just shared. Just as he shut off the shower, a silly grin spread across his face. It's true that they were best friends, and normally, best friends wouldn't do something like that. But now they could be even more.


End file.
